


Put up a good show

by shipnuggets



Series: Voltronbingo 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Porn, Galra Empire wins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Sendak defeats the Coalition, Slaves, Smut, Voyeurism, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: The Voltron Coalition lost the recent battle against Sendak and the paladins and crew of the Atlas were captured. As the leaders of the Coalition, Shiro and Keith are forced to give a spicy performance in front of some high-ranked Galra.





	Put up a good show

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this very self-indulgent fic! Written for the "Galra Empire Wins AU" prompt of my Voltron Bingo "AU" card and the "Trapped Together" prompt of my H/C card.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/

“Come with me, paladin.” The Galran guard spits out the “paladin” like it's some sort of disease he'll get affected with if he says it. He grips Keith's arm and drags him out of his cell. As soon as he's outside, Keith feels te gun of the guard tickle his back and lets himself be led through the bleak hallways. They turn left at the first intersection, then right, left again... They walk through one dull purple grayish hallway after the other and Keith finds himself thrifting of in his thoughts. It has been two weeks since the final battle with sendak. When the Paladins were imprisoned on his ship with admiral Sanda, things only went downhill. The paladins weren't able to connect with their lions, because they were too far away. That means the Atlas had to defend herself, but couldn't keep it up forever.

Every person on board of the atlas was captured and they were taken to the Galra empire. The only thing that still gives Keith hope is the fact that earth survived. Sendak must have been satisfied with capturing Voltron, the Atlas and the biggest part of the Voltron Coalition and must have lost his interest in destroying earth. If he had destroyed earth, Keith probably wouldn’t have had resistance left within him, unlike now. Thus when he finally enters a big room, filled with Galra, he’s immediately on alert. It seems like a room used for Gladiator fights and he wonders what entering those must have felt like to Shiro.

He's pulled from his thoughts when he notices that this room is quite a bit different from a gladiator pit. It's smaller and there are tribunes at all sides filled with eating and feasting Galra. Must be some kind of get-together of high-ranked Galra. But what he can't quite place is the center of the room. There's an open space in the middle of the tribunes and in the center of that open space is a bed that's probably the same size as two queen sized beds. The guard leads him to the front of the bed. “Stand still until further notice,” he grins, “prostitute.”

Keith stands there for several minutes and the Galra occupying the tribunes pay him no attention. Is this his change to break free? But before he can come up with a plan, the doors open again. Two guards walk in and behind them, a familiar face enters the room. Shiro looks...tired and...breathtaking. He's wearing some sort of festive gladiator costume that leaves nothing to imagination. His chest is mostly bare, only armor on his shoulders accentuating his biceps. He's wearing a matching pteruges that barely hides his manly parts. His laced boots make his legs look even thicker and more muscled as usual. Keith can't help but stare at him. The guards drop him off in front of Keith and take position at the edges of the open space and the doors.

A Galra begins to speak and everyone goes silent. Must be the highest in rank in here. “Champion. Thank you for brightening our evening with the show you’re going to give us. Please devour your slave for our pleasure. But you might want to make it a nice show if you want your slave to live.”

The soldier that guided Keith earlier on walks towards them and pokes Shiro with his gun. “Didn't you hear the commander? Undress the slave.” Shiro's gaze locks with Keith's as he walks towards him. “Keith I'm sorry. Did they treat you well?”

“I'm fine, Shiro. What do they even want from us?”

“I'm so sorry Keith. I-I'll try to be as gentle as possible. I won't let them hurt you.”

“Gentle? What's going on Shiro?”

All Shiro says is “I'm sorry”, as he starts to undo Keith of his shirt. When he opens Keith's belt and tugs down his trousers, Keith is suddenly hit with the realisation of what's happening.

“Shiro, I-I…”

Keith stops when he feels Shiro's mouth kiss his neck, right under his jaw. He lets out a surprised gasp and lets his head fall backwards to grant the bigger man better access.

Then he hears Shiro murmur something that's only meant for Keith “I'm sorry Keith, but we must give them what they want. They'll hurt you if we don't. We are the leaders of the coalition and this is meant to humiliate leaders, I've seen and experienced it when I was a prisoner. What’s a better way to disgrace the leaders huh.” Shiro huffs.

“Shiro, I-I'm glad it's you. You're the only person I'd want to do this with. Let's give them the best show they've ever seen.” After that, Keith kisses Shiro fiercely. It's all spit and hot breaths, but still perfect. Shiro's hands comes to rest at Keith’s hips as he licks Keith's lips before slipping his tongue in. Keith's hands roam Shiro's torso, appreciating and touching every single muscle and scar.

 A cough snaps them back to the present. The guard is standing next to them and says “They're getting impatient.”

Shiro looks at Keith as he squats down and pulls Keith's underwear down. There goes the last barrier between Keith and the Galran eyes following their every movement. Keith looks around and notices a few Galra watching them intently, while most are submerged in loud conversations.

 

* * *

 

Shiro only has eyes for the cock jumping free when he pulls Keith's underwear down. They're both already hard from the kissing. He touches the tip of Keith's cock softly, watching the other man intently, scanning his expression for any discomfort. When he finds none and Keith actually moans, Shiro takes the tip into his mouth. He swipes his tongue around it, while working the base of Keith’s dick with his human hand. His floating arm is around Keith’s lower back, supporting him. Shiro sucks Keith off as good as he can. He pours all his want, lust and love from the last few years into it. He feels Keith shaking more than seeing it and right when Keith starts murmuring and his cock twitches, signs that he’s about to come, the Galra soldier pulls Shiro away roughly. A string of spit connects Keith’s wanting dick and Shiro’s more than happy to deliver mouth. “The show is not over yet.” yells the guard at them, before pushing Keith on his back on the bed. “Or should I devour this pretty little slut myself. Very tempting.” the Galra soldier moans as he inches closer and closer to Keith. Shiro feels rage well up inside him and pulls the Galra away fiercely, throwing him on the ground.

“That’s the spirit. Devour him like the beast you are, slave.” The guard grins before walking away again. Devouring Keith is exactly what Shiro feels like doing. All those years of burying his feelings and thirst for Keith leading him towards a breaking point. But Shiro’s not too far gone yet to not be his caring usual self and slowly crawls on the bed, towards where Keith is laying in the center. Keith is resting on his back, waiting, while trying to calm his breathing. It doesn’t really seem to be working. Shiro crawls over him and sits down on his thighs, feeling Keith’s cock twitch underneath his exposed ass, the pteruges being to scarce of a piece of clothes to cover it. Which makes is easier for Shiro, because he won't have to undress to be able to fuck Keith. He grinds and the movement pulls the sweetest whine out of Keith. “You sure about this, babe?”

Keith groans. “Shiro, I've been ready for this ever since the day you crashed on earth. I love you, why can't you see it? Just fuck me already.”

Having the confirmation he needs, Shiro leans down and connects their lips once more. They have no lubricant, so he'll have to try to make it as comfortable for Keith as possible. He slips two fingers of his human hand in Keith's mouth, who starts sucking on them. Shiro leans back to admire Keith's beautiful face sucking on his fingers. He drowns in the feeling of Keith's tongue swiping around his fingers, but is pulled from his trance by the feeling of a gun on his back. Getting the hint, he pulls his fingers from Keith's mouth and leans forward to kiss Keith while entering his hole with one finger.

He can soon add a second finger and starts scissoring. Shiro has been in a situation like this once before, during the time he was a prisoner of the Galra but not yet the champion. He'd been the one in Keith's position, been the one to open up to an alien imposter. Except this time, feelings are involved. Shiro should actually thank the Galra, because who knows if he or Keith would've ever confessed if they wouldn't have been in this situation. Funny how the Galra must be thinking that they're destroying the pride of the leaders of the Voltron Coalition instead.

Keith pulls him from his thoughts by moving his hips impatiently, signaling he's ready for more, and Shiro adds a third finger. He leans his forehead against Keith's. “I love you too Keith”

Keith kisses him in response. The kiss is messy and passionate and Shiro finds himself wanting more. When he thinks Keith's ready, he pulls out his fingers and aligns his cock with Keith's entrance. Their gazes lock as he pushes inside slowly.

“Nggh you're huge.” Keith grunts as his face shifts into an expression of… pain?

“Should I stop?” Asks Shiro, panicked. And starts pulling out again. But Keith grips his shoulders in an iron lock, keeping Shiro in place. “I want this Shiro. P-please.”

“I'd give you everything Keith.”

Once he's fully inside, Shiro gives Keith a moment to adjust to the stretch.

“You feel so good Keith. Is it alright if I move?”

Keith's moan and nod are all Shiro needs to start moving. He starts off with a slow and steady rhythm. Shiro revels in the way Keith feels around him when he pushes in as deep as he can.

Keith moves and rests his legs around Shiro's torso. “Fuck me harder Shiro. Ruin me.”

Something inside of Shiro snaps at Keith's remark and he speeds up. Fucking him harder with every thrust. When Shiro shifts a little, the change of angle makes Keith see stars. He moans loudly, the sound being outright pornographic. Shiro vaguely hears the Galra cheer in the background.

Shiro keeps aiming for Keith's prostate and brings Keith to the edge. After one more thrust in the right spot, Keith spills all over his stomach. Shiro fucks him through it and comes soon afterwards. When they're both coming down from their heights, Shiro acts as if he nuzzles the side of Keith's neck, but actually whispers in his ear. “We'll get out of here Keith, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/


End file.
